


短剧

by LinC229



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: Otasune存档/我爱他们





	短剧

sunny跳起来，悄悄在窗户上露出一丁点眼睛。纯白色的房间里，她的监护人靠在椅子的扶手上，正困倦地等待着战士的苏醒。他们都筋疲力竭。

150812-0844

 

属于慈善家的两年不记入固蛇精确到分的人生表格里。明晃晃的国际通缉罪犯道路上，年轻的特工和年轻的技术宅互相支撑着行走。

第一次的接吻和年轻人的信念一样无头无尾，两扇僵硬的牙和舌头，擂鼓般的心跳，奥塔肯甚至在固蛇嘴里品尝出血气。他如果没那么紧张地揪着固蛇的前襟就好了，那身衣服耐磨耐洗，隐蔽性又好，算得上功臣，却在陪固蛇走过最艰难的时日之后几乎被一个手无缚鸡之力的奥塔肯扯烂。为了阻止这件事的发生固蛇脱手把搭档压在了窄床上——他们当时只出得起一间房的钱，这倒是真的，两个醉汉脑子里还是只有世界大事mental gear，因此第一次的接吻，竟然，就只是接吻而已。

次日醒来的时候蛇少见地懒床了，奥塔肯则被压得哼哼唧唧，甚至像濒死的鱼一样喘气。他俩谁也不想先张开眼睛。

后来他们就很少吵架了。堵嘴方案比辩论省时省力，何乐而不为？

150827-1053

 

 

《狗血戏码》

蛇喝醉了，奥塔肯接受那个吻的时候想。

他们在蛇进行最后阶段的治疗时就做出了举家搬迁至阿拉斯加的决定。起初是庆祝新生活的派对，鉴于整架飞机上只有桑尼、奥塔肯以及蛇三人，成员三分之一还没到法定年纪。蛇很是高兴，就算奥塔肯盯着他，不许他多饮，酒也还是开了很多瓶。

桑尼就在奥塔肯膝盖上睡着，这时候挣扎起来会搞砸一切事情。而且他实际上不是很想躲开。我肯定也喝醉了，奥塔肯安慰自己。

“我很想……”蛇的眼皮抬不起来。他倾着身子，鼻尖凹进奥塔肯发烫的脸颊，带着浓重酒气的双唇相互摩挲，明明还没做什么，却让奥塔肯只觉得心慌气短。

“……我可以睁开眼了吗？”

奥塔肯千军万马跑没了边的意识瞬间扯回现实。

桑尼捂着脸，声音已经脱去了困倦。奥塔肯搭着她的肩一时无语，蛇倒笑出来：“什么时候醒的？怎么也不说句话。嗯？”

老男人拉起躺在同居人腿上的小女孩，在她腮上也亲了一下。桑尼吐了吐舌头，“好呛！”

不装睡了，爬起来起来噔噔噔跑到了电脑前面。

“我去煮杯咖啡。”蛇说，又掩饰似的加了句“醒酒”。偌大的沙发一下又只剩下奥塔肯坐着。

日出后他们就将到达阿拉斯加的雪原。之前蛇讲述他的过去时，大小两个宅都听得目不转睛。奥塔肯很喜欢狗，而桑尼对一切自然都充满兴趣。

孩子都喜欢雪。能一齐满足所有人的需求，这是件好事。艾默里奇家套着厚重的棉服跳下飞机，桑尼急切地先蹦了下去，两个大男人一时间没有喝得住，轮到奥塔肯的时候，蛇自然地把他夹在双臂之间，就像在战时抱着对方设计的机械助手。奥塔肯自然要抵抗——托胜利，主要还是罗斯玛丽的福，蛇彻底回到了加入慈善家时候不相上下的，亢奋的精神状态，但他离开重症监护也还没半个月时间。

“嘿oldman……”奥塔肯最终犹犹豫豫地把手臂绕上了他的脖子，蛇的眼角泛出很浅很浅的笑纹。

他说：“我还没那么老。”

“当然。”

听见桑尼在遍地风雪中撒欢的声音，奥塔肯也笑了。

END

150906-0116

 

 

《日常》

阿拉斯加的中午，桑尼仰面躺在床上，举高她的两臂，撑着一本书，正认真地阅读着。那并不是她的同龄人们喜欢的书，没有亮眼的彩色插图，没有温暖的故事，她在看的是一本高级编程语言，哈尔艾默里奇坐在一旁，不时出声讨论几句。

即使作为被电脑养大的传奇女孩，桑尼的聪明也是出众的。很久以前——几乎是最初的最初，当奥塔肯接到这个孩子，一同乘着黑鸟在蔚蓝天幕上辗转，他们就未曾达成某种学生与老师之间的关系。哈尔不知道这样是否正常，毕竟他身边没有一桩正常的家庭实例；但至少，气氛是轻松的。那曾是他期望而不可得到的一切。

大卫斯内克没和他们在一起，他又自告奋勇地去了厨房。这男人自从彻底退役之后好像爱上了烹饪，甚至和桑尼抢着下厨。头几次做菜总是灰头土脸的，做个甜食就能扑了满脸满身的面粉，固蛇连睫毛上都沾着厚厚一层，扎着双手，还是哈尔拿了毛巾帮他擦掉，那情景，时至今日桑尼仍然津津乐道。

女孩子这几年抽条很快，胳膊腿像细细的柳条，又被每天三顿的蛋白质喂得丰富而柔软。现在桑尼煎个蛋已经不用踩着凳子了，当然，煎蛋的味道始终是“桑尼式”的，令人齿颊留香，余味颇长久。

雷电曾趁着休假期带妻儿来过一次阿拉斯加，就住在固蛇的房子里，那几天，罗斯玛丽的厨艺让哈尔艾默里奇深感自己的幸运，至少前任传奇士兵不会端出紫色菜肴或者炸掉整个厨房。

“哈尔，我没有打扰你的工作吧？”

桑尼把书往身边一扔。她的口吃几乎克服了，发音清脆而习惯和缓，哈尔摸了摸她的头发，又敲敲她的肩，示意养女坐起来看书：“今天是休息日。”

对再年轻一点的固蛇和奥塔肯来说，休息日，意味着很多除了休息之外的事。但现在一切都更纯净了些，慈善家组织的成员增加到三位，也许以后还会有延续，他们既可以选择悠闲地吃一顿好的，也可以坐在雪橇上晒晒太阳。桑尼爱死家里的几只雪橇犬了，自从她试图从数据上强留雷电的机械狗而不得之后，大卫就重新捡起了他在阿拉斯加的训犬副业。而哈尔，还以为他去打了几头狼来。

不过还是养得很好了，毕竟狼也不是没有喂过。哈尔拿着桑尼的衣服靠近大狗的鼻端，让它们熟悉小主人的气味，小小的女孩甚至还能骑得上大型犬的后背。大卫和哈尔站在桑尼背后交换了一个亲吻，那和奥塔肯从固蛇处得到过的每一个吻都不同。

他想到那些所有的一切，眉眼正松快地舒展着，然后大卫斯内克从外面敲了敲门。

“快出来吧，饭做好了。”

“嗯！”

桑尼四下环顾，寻找自己的拖鞋。如果大卫在这里，他会把桑尼直接从楼上抱下去，骑在肩上或坐在怀里，父女两个笑着闹着，哈尔跟在后面拎着女儿的鞋。但哈尔很少挪动他程序员的金贵胳膊去拥抱桑尼，他喜欢牢牢牵住桑尼的手，走向被温暖阳光铺满的餐厅，过去无法对自己的家人完成的一个个许诺，他将会在未来有条不紊地补齐。

空气像粘稠的蜜糖，以人们无法察觉的速度，缓缓行进。

END

150908-0219

 

《如果他们青梅竹马》

液蛇两手撑在墙壁上，把哈尔艾默里奇困在中间，摆出自己最恶狠狠的模样，活像凶人的DD。

“老是跟着我，你有什么目的？”

瘦小男孩的表情逐渐从惊恐转为迷惑。

“……你救过我……你不记得了？”

“这种小事我怎么会记得！”液蛇嗤道，“以后别再缠着我了！”

哈尔的沉默寡言和他的父亲如出一辙。

时隔多年，已经成为武器研究员的哈尔艾默里奇再一次被液蛇抵在墙上。

在他的记忆里，液蛇是两个人。

硝烟味辣极了，他双手双膝撑着地面，几乎咳出泪来。金发的少年兵擦了擦手上的血，制止了他条件反射般的摸索，将掉在地上的眼镜捡起来，戴回原主的脸上。

世界都清晰了，而金发男孩的表情和哈尔任何一次看见他的时候都不一样。“我以为那是个秘密……”哈尔喃喃。

是未来的首领对一个背叛者的儿子，所能做出的最大的善意。

“喂，想什么呢！这种时候你怎么还在出神啊！”

两张脸凑得很近，年轻的液蛇仍不满足，他不耐烦地一把摘掉了他的眼镜，鼻尖和鼻尖紧紧相贴。

“站起来跟我走！”

伊莱喊得很大声，像隔着地面上的一道裂隙，鸿沟。枪声已经靠近了，他又站到了摇摇欲坠的基地上，地面倾斜，他海水漫湿鞋袜，头顶有飞机低空的啸鸣。

一双清澈但模糊的蓝眼睛盯着哈尔。

是海，是晴空。

“好的。”哈尔艾默里奇说。

他被打晕了。

END

150917-0020

 

《瘾》

固蛇摸了一遍全身，他面上的表情有些凝重。

“喂，奥塔肯……”

被叫到的武器专家背对着他，正趴在床上敲电脑。屏幕冷光映照出男人无表情的脸，“怎么了？”

没人在和MG系统的防火墙连续战斗四十小时之后还能像活着一样。

“不，没什么。我出去一趟。”固蛇说，“替你带杯咖啡？”

“回来给你钱——”

话音还没落地，关门的声音已经传到。奥塔肯整个人都萎在了床垫上。

“还有五天啊……”他在心里默默计算着，“最多五天这个信用卡账户就又会被发现。”

他们至少要干完这一票并且顺利逃出这个区域才行——放松点哈尔艾默里奇，人生就像玩个大型潜入类游戏，不过就是最高难度而已，你找得到方法的。

固蛇带着甜甜圈和烟回来的时候奥塔肯埋在电脑前的床垫里，就像把自己闷死的猫，握着自己一边脚踝，肌肉有轻微抖动。战士只看了一眼就确定这是长时间僵直导致的痉挛，他放下东西，轻轻扳着搭档的肩，让他起身：“奥塔肯？你还……”

奥塔肯眼角有闪光没入鬓角里。但他表情非常平静，竟然维持着这个姿势睡着了。

固蛇牵着他的小腿拉了拉，松手，拿了件外套搭在他身上，但很注意没有吵醒他。一个小时之后电脑发出了凄惨的鸣叫，奥塔肯像中了一电棍那样唰地弹起来，

烟雾缭绕在椅子上，将男人的半身都笼罩了。固蛇看着自己的搭档摸索眼镜。

END

151007-1951

 

“我做过的。”奥塔肯再一次强调，“我知道技巧，snake。”

他们正保持着非常微妙的相拥。但谈论的事并不是看起来那样，至少不是能在床上完成的高难度动作。

“真的没问题吗？”

固蛇面对坐在自己大腿上的固执的搭档，颇为头疼。

“这不是电子游戏奥塔肯，如果你逞强，我们都会死得很快。”

“我不是第一次给——干搭档的活了。”

“狙击雪狼吗？”

“狙击雪狼从不用观察者。”奥塔肯打断他，“她非常高傲，而且技术精准。”

那你是和谁练的？

精神螳螂不用枪。所以这其实是一个很简单的排除法。固蛇装填子弹时沉默着。奥塔肯扫了一眼他，然后起身，端着两个空掉的咖啡杯，去重装他们的燃料。

固蛇听见对方迟疑地措辞着，“…别生气，搭档。对于慈善家来说……”

固蛇揪住他的领子，尝了尝他嘴里的咖啡。“也太甜了。”评判道。

奥塔肯离开几公分固蛇的脸，睁开眼睛，“我可没给你那杯放糖。”

151017-0022

 

————

他觉得有点尴尬，但并不好说明。固蛇几乎把他整个人从背后圈住了，战士的手正握着研究者略显瘦弱的手腕，稳定不断颤抖的准星。

固蛇在他脸颊边上说话，他一动，那些胡茬就会擦到耳缘，那里被呼吸声吹拂得通红充血。

这本该令人无法忍受。

幸而他很快被放开了——战士永远是忙碌的。他自己又练习了一会儿射击，成绩寥寥。

160710-0150


End file.
